Arriesgarlo Todo
by Lizbeth Mellark
Summary: Isabella y Edward, además de trabajar juntos en Fantasias Ilimitadas, son los mejores amigos. En F.I. hacen realidad los más secretos deseos de sus clientes. Así que cuando Bella pasa por un bache en su vida personal, Edward le propone que le deje planearle una noche de fantasía que jamás olvidará.
1. Argumento

**Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Anna J. Evans y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer . AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste**

**Contiene relaciones sexuales chico/chico y menáge à trois es una historia corta**

* * *

**ARGUMENTO**

Isabella y Edward, además de trabajar juntos en Fantasias Ilimitadas, son los mejores amigos. En F.I. hacen realidad los más secretos deseos de sus clientes. Así que cuando Bella pasa por un bache en su vida personal, Edward le propone que le deje planearle una noche de fantasía que jamás olvidará.

¿Su plan secreto? Seducirla para pasar no sólo una noche, sino todas las noches de su más inmediato futuro con él y su amante Emmett.

Bueno, así que Bella cree que es homo y no bisexual, que tiene casi catorce años más que él y que nunca le ha dado ni la más ligera indicación de que estaría dispuesta a participar en un menáge à trois... ¿y qué?

Edward se niega a dejar que nada se interponga en su camino y le impida tener a las dos personas que ama en su vida y en su cama. Y si eso significa Arriesgarlo Todo, que así sea.


	2. Chapter 1

**Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Anna J. Evans y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste**

**Contiene relaciones sexuales chico/chico y menáge à trois**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

—Sólo cinco minutos más —Bella se susurró a sí misma, su voz temblaba ligeramente.

Maldita sea, eso no era bueno. No podía estar así de nerviosa. No había ninguna razón para estar nerviosa. Confiaba en Edward. Completamente.

Habían trabajado juntos durante dos años y nunca había sido otra cosa sino totalmente dulce con ella. No planificaría algo que la hiciera sentir incómoda. Ella sólo tenía que relajarse... Tratar de centrarse en otra cosa hasta que su misteriosa cita llegara.

Con un suspiro, juntó los lápices de su escritorio y comenzó a insertarlos, uno por uno, en el sacapuntas eléctrico. La mayoría de la gente usaba plumas pero a Bella le gustaban los lápices, maldita sea. Sólo la forma en que olían la hacían sentir confortable. El relajante zumbido llenó la oficina, que se vaciaba rápidamente, enmascarando las voces de sus compañeros de trabajo quienes elaboraban planes de fin de semana mientras se apresuraban hacia el ascensor.

Cualquier otra noche de viernes Bella estaría corriendo hacia la puerta ahora mismo, lista para llegar a casa, a su apartamento y meterse dentro de su confortable pijama.

Fantasias Ilimitadas era un gran lugar para trabajar, pero al final de la semana Bella comenzaba a sentir todas esas horas pasadas en tacones de diez centímetros. Otros empleados podían evitar usar trajes con algunos de sus clientes, pero no Bella. A los cuarenta y dos, necesitaba cada gramo de sex appeal que pudiera conseguir. Por desgracia, eso incluía zapatos con tacones tan delgados por los que más de un hombre le había preguntado cómo se las arreglaba para mantener el equilibrio.

Por supuesto últimamente no había tenido muchos hombres preguntándole sobre... nada. Su perfil había sido solicitado con menos frecuencia. Bella sabía que estaba llegando el momento en que se le pediría que modificara su lista de servicios o se retirase de los servicios individuales por completo. Aún tendría un trabajo y un lugar en la compañía, su jefa Carmen se había asegurado de eso, pero ya no estaría más en la cancha. Después de cierta edad los únicos hombres que buscan el realizar una fantasía con mujeres mayores eran aquellos que tenían fantasías maternas. Bella no estaba segura de poder actuar de mamá y mantener un rostro serio.

Los Trabajadores sociales de Fantasias Ilimitadas nunca tenían relaciones sexuales con sus clientes, pero les ayudaban a vivir escenarios sensuales. Bella, con su cabello castano, su pel blanca y curvas abundantes, había sido un gran éxito.

Había disfrutado de su trabajo desde su primer día hacia diez años, cuando se había dado por vencida de ir a audiciones y puso su entrenamiento como actriz a trabajar en algo que le diera un salario digno. Ella amaba su carrera y no quería renunciar a la estimulante sensación de desempeñar un papel nuevo cada noche.

¿Pero sería capaz de disfrutar haciendo el papel de una figura de mamá con un hombre mucho más joven? Todavía se sentía como una mujer sensual, no una figura de autoridad asexuada. Aun miraba a hombres de veinte y treinta años y los encontraba atractivos, y no del modo de "Que joven tan agradable, él podría ser mi hijo".

Demonios, incluso Edward hacía que su corazón latiera más rápido cuando se detenía junto a su cubículo para charlar o ver si ella quería atacar el carrito de sándwich y hacer un picnic junto a la fuente fuera del rascacielos. Edward tenía veintiocho y no ocultaba su interés en miembros del mismo sexo.

Edward, especializado en fantasías homoeróticas y que estaba totalmente ocupado durante los próximos meses. Con su aspecto de y el cuerpo sacado de un anuncio de ropa interior, el chico realmente era del material del que estaban hechas las fantasías. Y era un total amor, así como un semental. Él era un tonto enamorado y profundamente leal a su igualmente impresionante socio, Emmett.

Y siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar a un amigo. Al igual que Bella.

Había visto cuán deprimida estaba por la ausencia de compromisos y de inmediato se dedicó a la creación de una noche de fantasía sólo para ella. Una que sacaría de su mente los problemas y finalmente, le permitiría experimentar los servicios de Fantasias Ilimitadas desde el otro lado de la cerca.

Lástima, Bella sabía que Edward no sería quien la llevara a cabo. Probablemente también pensaba en ella como una figura materna o una hermana mayor en el mejor de los casos. Él había dicho que tenía el hombre perfecto en mente, pero Bella dudaba de quién podía ser tan perfecto como Edward mismo.

—No voy a pensar en eso tampoco —dijo Bella, soltando el último de sus afilados lápices.

Ella no iba a pensar en la perfectamente esculpida parte superior del cuerpo de Edward o la forma en que la cintura se reducía dentro de los vaqueros. No iba a pensar en los ojos verdes que siempre hacían que su corazón latiera más rápido. O los montículos de su culo o cuántas veces había fantaseado con clavar sus largas uñas en la carne mientras él…

—¡Por Dios! —exclamó Bella mientras algo suave era envuelto alrededor de sus ojos. Quien quiera que estuviera detrás de ella ya había anudado la tela al momento en que ella alzó las manos, decidida a quitar la venda. En su lugar, dos fuertes manos capturaron sus muñecas.

—No luches conmigo, Isabella. Estoy aquí para darte lo que has estado anhelando —la voz no era la de Edward, pero era tan profunda y segura que envió un fogonazo de emoción a través de su piel.

—¿Es usted el hombre que dijo Edward?

—Tampoco hables. Mantén esa linda boca cerrada hasta que yo te diga que es hora de hablar —la presión en las muñecas se intensificó a medida que el hombre detrás de ella la levantaba. Sabía que debía estar asustada o enojada o… alguna otra emoción acorde con el hecho de que estaba siendo secuestrada.

Pero en su lugar se encontró... excitada. La sensación de las grandes manos callosas que rodeaban completamente sus pequeñas muñecas, hacia que la parte baja de su cuerpo se tensara. Nunca había soñado que se excitaría al ser arrastrada a Dios sabía dónde por un completo desconocido, pero la prueba estaba en sus bragas cada vez más húmedas. Ella estaba más excitada de lo que había estado en años, podía sentir sus pezones apretados, marcándose bajo el sujetador.

El suéter rojo que había escogido para hoy era tan delgado que Bella estaba segura de que el hombre que la sostenía podría verlos si echara un vistazo. Tal vez estaba haciéndolo en ese mismo momento. Tal vez estaba pensando en levantarle su suéter, empujar hacia abajo la copa del sujetador y poner la punta de sus pezones en la boca. Tal vez él…

—Oh... Dios —las palabras, llenas de deseo, surgieron de su boca sin previo aviso, mientras el hombre agarraba ambas muñecas con una mano y con la otra acariciaba la curva de su trasero.

—Te dije que no hablaras, Isabella —le dio un súbito golpe en cada nalga, luego su mano acarició su trasero de nuevo, aliviando la picadura—. Tienes el culo más bonito que he visto en una mujer en mucho tiempo. No puedo esperar para quitarte esa falda.

Algo sobre la forma en que dijo "no puedo esperar para quitarte" hizo sonar una campana en su mente enturbiada por la lujuria. Había oído a este hombre decir esas palabras antes, en alguna parte,. Aunque no con el mismo ardor.

_Pero, ¿dónde? ¿Dónde lo había oído? ¿Quién era este hombre?_ se preguntó mientras la guiaba hacia el ascensor.

Ahora estaba segura de que no era un extraño, pero por alguna razón eso no enfrió su deseo ni un solo grado. Mientras tuviera puesta la venda en sus ojos y la fantasía estuviera en marcha, los dos estarían jugando un papel, comportándose como salvajes, las versiones más liberadas de sí mismos. _Salvajes y más liberados, sí, pero ¿qué pasaba con la parte ruda sin un formulario de consentimiento? ¿Y qué hay de golpear el culo y el comentario acerca de quitarle su falda?_ _Sabes que no se supone que los trabajadores sociales…_

_Edward _obviamente le había dicho a este hombre que estaba bien llevar las cosas un poco más allá con Bella, lo que estaba muy bien con ella. Edward sabía que habían pasado casi seis meses desde que había roto con Jacob, su prometido de casi ocho años y que no había tenido una cita desde entonces... y menos aún relaciones de un tipo más íntimo.

Probablemente pensó que necesitaba un poco de toque, algo de estimulación de una variedad más traviesa y había encontrado un hombre que no le importaba ir más lejos con el juego de la fantasía. Por un momento, la idea la excitó aún más. Antes de que la maldita voz de la razón escupiera su mordaza y empezara a agitar sus críticos labios.

_Él siente tanta lastima por ti. Tanta lástima que contrató a un amigo para que actuara como si te encontrara atractiva. Patético, Bella, realmente._

Esta vez ella usó una cuerda imaginaria para atar la maldita voz antes de ponerle la mordaza en la boca, decidida a no centrarse en otra cosa que el modo en que la respiración de este hombre soplaba contra su desnudo cuello, caliente y con un ligero olor a menta, mientras la reclinaba contra él para susurrarle al oído.

—Aquí estamos, Isabella. ¿Estás lista para que la siguiente fase de tu fantasía comience?

¿Estaba lista? ¡Por Dios! sí, ella estaba lista.

—Sí, lo estoy.

Sus palabras terminaron en un grito de asombro cuando el hombre detrás de ella golpeó su trasero de nuevo, más fuerte esta vez.

—Nada de hablar hasta que te haya dado permiso. Permíteme volver a preguntar, ¿estás lista para que la siguiente fase de tu fantasía comience?

Bella asintió, mordiéndose los labios para no gritar y que su hombre misterioso decidiera pegarle de nuevo. Por suerte... o tal vez no tan afortunadamente, ya que ella más bien estaba disfrutando de sus pequeños castigos... él simplemente soltó sus muñecas después de que asintiera. Entonces ella sintió sus manos sobre la venda que la cubría, tirando del nudo que había hecho.

La emoción luchó con el miedo mientras la mente de Bella corría, tratando desesperadamente de recordar dónde había oído la voz del hombre antes de que su identidad fuese revelada. Si sólo se le permitiera hablar, le pediría que dejara la venda, para evitarse la vergüenza de saber exactamente quién era el que había sabido provocarla con tal habilidad.

—Mueve los dedos si se siente muy apretado —movió la tela que cubría sus ojos hasta las muñecas, atándolas fuertemente. Pero no demasiado apretado.

Bella no movió sus dedos. Ella simplemente se quedó lo más quieta posible, parpadeando, su visión borrosa por un instante, mientras sus ojos luchaban por adaptarse a la penumbra de la habitación. No tenía idea de dónde estaba, ni siquiera había sabido que hubiera residencias privadas en el edificio de Mertz. Pero evidentemente existían y el hombre detrás de ella vivía aquí. Las señales de que se trataba de una residencia masculina estaban por todas partes, desde el oscuro y arañado sofá de cuero, a la colección de pipas antiguas sobre la pared y el ligero olor picante de perfume masculino que flotaba en el aire. Perfume... Dios, ese perfume era tan familiar.

Bella se dio cuenta de dónde había olido ese aroma único segundos antes de que Edward entrara en la habitación. Salió de uno de los oscuros pasillos luciendo aún más asombroso de lo habitual, aunque ella no había imaginado que tal cosa fuese posible.

Pero en que en realidad nunca había visto al chico en cueros. O casi en cueros. La toalla negra envuelta alrededor de su cintura dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. Colgaba baja en sus caderas, revelando esa deliciosa ranura que algunos hombres verdaderamente tonificados tienen entre sus piernas y el abdomen. Basta decir que el abdomen todavía estaba húmedo con el agua de la ducha, lo que sólo servía para acentuar la definición de su paquete de seis. ¿O era un paquete de ocho? Seguramente había más músculos en el hombre que en el macho humano promedio.

—Ey, Bella —dijo Edward riendo y retirando su cabello cobrizo y húmedo de los ojos—. Llegan temprano —su mirada se movió hacia el hombre detrás de ella, parpadeando con un ardor inconfundible.

—La vi ahí sentada, afilando lápices entre todas las cosas y no pude esperar —el hombre cruzó la habitación para tomar a Edward en sus brazos, dando tiempo a Bella de maldecirse a sí misma por ser tan idiota.

Era Emmett, el Emmett de Edward, quien la había secuestrado. Ella debería haberlo sabido tan pronto como noto que estaban en una residencia privada. Emmett McCarty y su hermano eran copropietarios del edificio Mertz, Esos Hombres que le daban un nuevo significado a la palabra "sexy". Tenía sentido que tuviera un apartamento aquí... O una pent-house, al parecer, por cómo se veía la ciudad por la ventana detrás de los dos hombres.

Con las brillantes luces detrás de ellos mientras se abrazaban, los dos amantes parecían algo sacado de una película. Eran dos hombres jóvenes realmente impresionantes. Edward con sus ojos verdes y su cabello cobrizo y Emmett con su cabello negro y sus ojos azules. Eran tan hermosos que le dolía el corazón, un dolor que se movía lentamente hacia el sur mientras su abrazo se convertía en un beso y las manos de Emmett vagaban sobre la piel ligeramente húmeda de Edward.

Bella cerró los ojos e inspiró hondo, respirando lentamente, pero no sirvió para desterrar la lujuria que surgía a través de su cuerpo. El calor se precipitó en sus bragas y la imagen de la lengua de Emmett deslizándose en la boca de Edward surgió detrás de sus párpados. ¡Dios! Nunca imaginó que ver a dos hombres tocándose la afectaría tanto, sobre todo ver a dos hombres que sabía no tenían ningún interés en sumar un tercero a su juego.

_¿Estás segura de eso? Si no están interesados, ¿entonces por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué tienes tus manos atadas a la espalda? ¿Por qué Emmett pasó sus manos sobre ti?_

Esta vez, Bella se alegró de que la voz de la razón se las hubiese ingeniado para escapar de sus ataduras y se quitara la mordaza de la boca. Finalmente tenía algo emocionante que decir, algo tan excitante que corría el riesgo de abrir los ojos una vez más.

Emmett seguía besando a Edward, pero se movía más abajo en el cuerpo del otro hombre, arrastrando su lengua por el cuello húmedo de Edward. Mordisqueando el hombro del hombre ligeramente más alto, arremolinó la lengua sobre un pezón plano y oscuro, luego abrió la boca y tomó la punta erguida entre los dientes, mordiendo hasta que el aliento de Edward silbó entre sus labios entreabiertos.

El sonido llamó la atención de Bella de vuelta a la cara de su amigo, se sorprendió al ver los ojos de Edward no en Emmett, sino... en ella. Él la miraba con curiosidad y con el mismo calor que había visto una docena de veces antes, pero sólo cuando los ojos estaban fijos en Emmett, su novio, su amante.

¿Cuántas veces había visto la misma expresión en su rostro mientras Edward saltaba de su silla y corría a saludar a Emmett, cuando su novio se dejaba caer para darle una visita sorpresa? ¿Cuántas veces se le habían retorcido las entrañas de celos? Unos celos que ella había asumido eran simplemente por el amor fácil que obviamente estos dos hombres compartían, no por algo más personal.

Pero ¿cuántas veces había deseado en secreto que Edward volviera su oscura mirada, queriendo verla a ella, aunque fuese por un momento?

Él debía de haber visto la verdad en su cara, leyéndolo de alguna manera entre los cientos de interacciones cotidianas que los había hecho amigos. ¿Y así había decidido ayudarla a vivir la fantasía al permitir que mirara mientras que Emmett hacia el amor con él? ¿Al pretender que la encontraba atractiva mientras que su novio se lanzaba sobre él? O tal vez Emmett realmente jugaba en ambos sentidos y Edward había convencido a su amante para que tuviera piedad de Bella y jugara a ser su captor y compañero en el juego erótico de la noche.

_Tienes razón. Eres un caso de caridad. O una follada de caridad, si Emmett está realmente planeando quitarte la falda como dijo antes._

—No —murmuró Bella, empujándose a sí misma a elevarse en toda su estatura y parpadeando para eliminar las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse por sus mejillas.

Podía ser una solitaria, podía estar a punto de convertirse en material para "fantasías maternas", pero ella aún tenía su orgullo. Ella realmente no quería estar con alguien que hubiese sido persuadido de hacer el amor con ella, ya sea que la persuasión viniera en forma de dinero o dulces palabras de su amante o simplemente por compasión. No quería compasión, quería amor… o por lo menos pasión.

Bella bajó los ojos al suelo y esperó hasta que estuvo segura de que la atención de Edward había vuelto a donde Emmett le estaba secando con la lengua. El otro hombre estaba de rodillas ahora, humedeciendo el ombligo de Edward, claramente segundos antes de arrancarle la toalla de las caderas y ponerse a trabajar en cosas más íntimas. No había forma de que Edward fuese capaz de mantener sus ojos en Bella, continuar fingiendo que la encontraba interesante cuando su polla estaba a segundos de ser succionada entre los labios carnosos de su amante.

Siempre había pensado que Emmett tenía la boca más hermosa que hubiese visto en un hombre y ella sabía que Edward estaba de acuerdo. Se había dejado llevar por la magia de esos labios en más de una ocasión. Bella había fingido que estaba bien escuchando detalles tan íntimos, sin importar los celos que a menudo le inspiraban. Esa fue probablemente la razón por la que Edward había pensado que este escenario funcionaría, que se contentaría con mirar o tomar cualquier descuidado segundo que Emmett estuviese dispuesto a dar.

—Error —ella giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la puerta. Buscaría una forma de abrir la puerta con las manos atadas a la espalda. Se había enfrentado a grandes desafíos en su vida. Era una mujer adulta, por el amor de Dios, una mujer por todo lo alto y ella no iba a ser la burla de dos chicos que no habían visto su trigésimo cumpleaños.


	3. Chapter 2

**Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Anna J. Evans y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste**

**Contiene relaciones sexuales chico/chico y **menáge à trois

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

¡Se estaba yendo!

Mierda, tal vez se había equivocado, tal vez Bella no sentía nada por él excepto amistad. Si había un problema con la situación actual, tenía que ser eso, porque _sabía_ que ella estaba lista para un encuentro como el que él y Emmett habían planeado. Edward estaría centrado en Fantasias Ilimitadas durante los próximos seis meses porque a los hombres les gustaba cómo era.

Bueno… no _sólo_ porque les gustara cómo era.

Edward era un buen lector de las personas, de sus temores, sus ansias secretas y sus más ocultos deseos. Si le daban quince minutos con un cliente potencial, sabía exactamente cómo crear una noche de fantasía que nunca olvidaría.

Él había tenido dos años para leer a Bella, dos años para ver cómo ansiaba algo más que el convencional feliz para siempre con un marido, cuatro hijos y un apartamento en Hoboken. Ella era una sirena sensual que igualaba por completo a cualquier hombre que fuera lo bastante afortunado como para reservar sus servicios durante una noche. Edward había visto desencajársele la mandíbula a más de uno cuando veían a Bella en vivo y en directo y se daban cuenta de que era más caliente de lo que parecía por la foto de la web de FI.

Un aura como la de Bella no podía ser plasmada en foto. Tenías que estar muy cerquita para sentir el fluir de su energía zumbando por tu piel, para tener su olor (a especias y alguna fruta exótica) poniéndote en un estado de gran excitación antes de que te dieras cuenta de que te estabas poniendo duro.

_Maldición_, ella lo había puesto duro y adolorido más veces de las que podía contar. Y aún así, jamás pareció darse cuenta. Ignoraba por completo que observarla beber una soda de la botella lo ponía loco de lujuria, que la manera como cruzaba sus tobillos en su escritorio tenia clase y lo volvía loco.

Hubo un tiempo en que Edward había estado tentado de pedirle salir, a pesar de que no había tenido una relación hetero desde los diecisiete años. Pero entonces había conocido a Emmett y había sabido que había encontrado a "el elegido" y había relegado al fondo de su mente cualquier pensamiento que no fuera de amistad hacia Bella.

Lo había hecho bastante bien, negando su atracción hacia la mujer más mayor que él, hasta que Emmett le confesó al año de su relación que se consideraba más bisexual que gay. Emmett no sabía si podría dejar de estar con mujeres el resto de su vida, sin importar cuánto amara a Edward.

Por suerte, sin embargo, Edward tenía la solución perfecta para ambos. Él había sacado a colación el nombre de Bella más de una vez, hasta que finalmente Emmett se había olido lo que estaba cocinando. Y había estado emocionado con la idea de invitar a Isabella Swan su relación. Aunque Emmett no conocía a Bella tan bien como Edward le confesó que encontraba a la compañera de trabajo de Edward escandalosamente caliente desde el primer momento, cuando fueron presentados. Era la mujer más sexy que cualquiera de los dos hubiera conocido en vivo y ella era la mejor amiga de Edward.

Y ella _se marchaba_ sin ni siquiera darle a él y a Emmett una oportunidad.

—¡Espera! —Edward se apartó de los labios de Emmett, que estaban yendo hacia abajo para atormentar su polla.

Había cruzado la habitación antes de que ella hubiera podido llegar a la puerta, colocándose entre Bella y la salida del penthouse de Emmett. No iba a dejar que se fuera, no sin dejar claro que ella sabía lo que se perdería si no se quedaba.

—Por favor, apártate, yo no... —intentó rodearlo pero Edward la detuvo poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para que sus ojos no descendieran hasta sus pechos. Pero, con sus brazos atados a su espalda, haciendo que salieran disparados hacia él, ciertamente no era nada fácil.

—No, no te dejo ir —Edward se acercó, hasta que pudo sentir el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo. Ella estaba ardiendo. Podía sentir el calor de su piel a través de su suéter.

Necesitaba llevar menos ropa y él era exactamente el hombre que iba a hacer que eso pasara. Fue una decisión que supo inmediatamente era la correcta. Llámalo instinto, o tal vez era producto de ser amigos durante tanto tiempo, pero sentía que la resistencia de Bella tenía más que ver con alguna clase de malentendido que porque no estuviera lista para un poco de aventura.

Había visto el modo en que lo miraba a veces, con un interés que no era simplemente amistoso. Quería estar con él y habían comentado juntos los mejores puntos de Emmett suficientemente como para saber que también encontraba atractivo a su pareja.

Todo lo que quedaba era hacerla sentir cómoda y la mejor manera que Edward conocía era tocándola. Él era una persona táctil, del tipo que siempre se sentía más conectado con la gente que amaba cuando pasaba sus manos por su piel.

Bella _era_ una de esas personas que amaba, ya se diera cuenta ella o no y realmente ya era hora de que empezara a mostrarle cuán importante era para él, para su futuro.

—Edward, por favor, aprecio lo que intentabas hacer, pero... —se calló con una aguda inhalación cuando él deslizó sus manos por sus hombros, bajando por su torso, rozando apenas los lados de sus pechos. Su pezón se endureció a través de la fina lana, haciendo que los labios de Edward mostraran una sonrisa.

—No, si apreciaras lo que yo intentaba hacer, no tratarías de marcharte —él sonrió, dejando que el calor que siempre había mantenido cuidadosamente apartado de sus ojos ahora ardiera en su mirada. Pasó una cálida mano por debajo de su camiseta, hasta hacerla descansar en la suave piel justo debajo de la cinturilla de su falda. Ella bajó la mirada al suelo mientras él la apretaba más cerca, pero el modo en que aspiraba el aliento por esos labios llenos era más que alentador.

Dios, su piel era como seda. Tan caliente y lisa. Él había estado muriéndose por tocarla durante tanto tiempo que hasta esta pequeña intimidad era suficiente como para hacer que su polla se pusiera más dura, más gruesa, para hacer crecer la presión en su saco hasta estar adolorido de una manera que no era necesariamente agradable.

Ni necesariamente dolorosa, tampoco. Hablando de dolor... eso le recordó algo. Mejor dejar claras las cosas antes de que llevaran su noche de fantasía más allá. Asumiendo que ella estuviera dispuesta a cambiar de idea y decidiera quedarse, por supuesto.

—Déjame al menos explicar lo que Emmett y yo teníamos en mente —dijo Edward, inclinándose para que sus labios estuvieran a solo milímetros de distancia de la frente de Bella-Entonces, si todavía quieres irte… te desataré y te acompañaré al vestíbulo yo mismo.

—¿Vestido con una toalla?

—Desnudo, si lo prefieres.

Se le enrojecieron las mejillas, pero finalmente alzó sus ojos para encontrarse con los de él.

—Estás diciendo un montón de gilipolleces.

—No, de verdad. Juro que andaré desnudo por el vestíbulo del edificio Mertz si decides que no estás interesada en pasar la noche —él sonrió, la sonrisa que usaba para derretir la resistencia de innumerables personas que se habían interpuesto en su camino, pero los ojos color chocolate de Bella sólo se estrecharon sospechosos en respuesta.

—¿Pasar la noche? ¿Con Emmett atándome mientras tú te quedas ahí mirando? —ella se rió pero él se daba cuenta que no encontraba la idea divertida. Naaaah, le parecía otra cosa, una que empezaba por "ca", acababa con "te" y entre medio tenía un "lien".

—¿Acaso no has querido siempre que te ataran? —Edwrad movió sus manos abajo, donde tenía las muñecas atadas y enroscó sus dedos con los de ella—. ¿Desvalida, sin poder hacer nada excepto disfrutar del placer que un hombre…o dos, quieran darte?

Le llevó un momento, pero la luz apareció y los ojos de Bella se abrieron por la sorpresa.

—¿Tú… quiero decir… tú… con Emmett y… y… yo?

—¿Es eso una invitación? —él se inclinó, acariciando con sus labios los de Bella, su corazón latiendo al triple de velocidad—. Si es así, acepto feliz.

—Para —dijo ella y al oír el dolor en su voz hizo que él se congelara segundos antes de que estuviera a punto de devastar aquella boca con la que llevaba soñando más noches de las que podía contar.

Se apartó, viendo un par de ojos castaños, enfadados y tristes.

—De acuerdo, lo siento, realmente pensé que tú...

—¿Pensaste que debería estar agradecida por una follada compasiva? —ella se apartó de él, casi tropezando por la prisa que tenía por poner espacio entre ellos.

—Espera un segundo, esto no es...

—¿O por ser invitada a jugar contigo y tu novio como si fuera la novedad de una noche?

—¡Bella estás loca!, esto no es...

—No, _tú estás_ loco si te piensas que solo porque tengo unos años más que ustedes, chicos, no tengo orgullo, no tengo...

Edward acortó la distancia con Bella en segundos y la tomó entre sus brazos, apretándola contra su cuerpo, marcando cada centímetro de su cuerpo pegado a cada centímetro del de ella. Especialmente aquellos centímetros duros como una piedra que se extendían hacia su ombligo

—¿Te parece que esto es de alguien que se compadece de ti?

Sus manos tenían mente propia y pronto se llenaron con los montículos del culo de Bella, impulsando las caderas de ella más cerca de su dolorida polla.

—Me estaba muriendo por tocarte así, desde el día en que te conocí. Eres la mujer más sexy que jamás he conocido. No sabes...

—¡Pero… pero tú eres…gay! ¿Verdad? —Cada vez respiraba más rápido y su mirada le dijo a Edward que ella estaba tan dispuesta como él a discutir.

—¿Gay o no, qué hombre en sus cabales no querría hacer el amor contigo? —él entonces la besó, con fuerza, a fondo, con toda la pasión que había mantenido reprimida dentro de él en el nombre de la amistad y su relación con Emmett.

Después de esa noche, nada sería lo mismo. Él sabía que dar pie podía ir igualmente bien o mal. Los labios de Bella se separaron y su lengua la acarició por dentro. Edward gimió cuando la probó por primera vez, especiada con un toque a caramelo por esos dulces que guardaba en su escritorio y a algo más, un gusto que era completa y únicamente de Bella. Era ese sabor lo que lo volvía completamente loco.

De algún modo su toalla terminó en el suelo y la camisa de Bella acabó por encima de las elevaciones de sus pechos. Las manos de él encontraron sus puntas erguidas a través del sostén negro de encaje, las pellizcó y tiró de ellas hasta que ella gimió, luego las pellizcó y tironeó un poco más. Finalmente agarró con los puños la débil tela y la rasgó, su polla apretando contra la suave tela de la falda de Bella mientras el ruido del desgarro llenaba la habitación.

—Eso era sumamente caro, tú, chiflado...

—Te compraré otro —Edward dejó caer su cara entre sus magníficas tetas, apreciándolas con un gemido mientras besaba y lamía y finalmente incitaba una rosada punta con su lengua.

Su piel era jodidamente suave y él supo que no era porque se hubiera acostumbrado a Emmett y al vello grueso y rizado que parecía brotar por todas partes en el cuerpo de su amante (excepto su culo, gracias a Dios). Edward todavía amaba a Emmett, pero podrían hacer una fiesta-de-la-cera en su casa todos los meses, sin duda alguna.

No, la piel de Bella era algo especial. Tan suave como un bebé pero con un olor que era inequívocamente de mujer adulta al cien por cien.

—Edward, dios —ella jadeó, arqueando su espalda, impulsando su boca más cerca de su enfebrecida carne. Pero en vez de satisfacer su necesidad de algo un poco más áspero, él transfirió su boca hasta su cuello, arrastrando sus dientes sobre la sensible piel.

—Por favor, yo... —él se tragó sus palabras con otro beso y la acercó todavía más, y luego imposiblemente más cerca. Él estrujó su falda con las manos, juntando la tela encima de su cintura antes de acunar sus nalgas en sus manos una vez más.

Maldición, su ropa interior no era nada más que un trozo de cordón. Saberlo le hizo clavarle los dedos en la suave carne de su culo, levantando a Bella arriba hacia su cuerpo, impulsando su clítoris arriba y abajo por su adolorido eje.

—¿Sientes lo duro que me pones? ¿Cuánto quiero estar dentro de ti? —masculló contra sus labios, sus palabras sonaban sin aliento tal como él se sentía.

Con un gemido, Bella rodeó sus caderas con una pierna, poniendo su polla en contacto más cercano con donde ella estaba caliente, mojada y tan impaciente por eso como lo estaba él. Nada más que un trocito de tela los separaba ahora y Edward pudo sentir la evidencia de su necesidad empezando a cubrir su propia carne excitada mientras ella se restregaba contra él, más duro y más rápido, hasta que su respiración se convirtió en pequeños jadeos desesperados y Edward supo que ella estaba cerca del borde.

Lamentablemente, él también. Pero aún no podía permitirse perder el control, no cuando la noche entera se extendía ante ellos prometiendo placer. Y no antes de que hubieran invitado a Emmett a jugar.

—Espera, amor —Edward separó a Bella, pero acarició suavemente con una mano el suave muslo con el que ella lo había rodeado, dejando que sus dedos encontraran el camino dentro de esas malvadas braguitas.

Al segundo en el que sintió la resbalosa carne de su coño completamente depilado, _a la brasileña_, ¿buen-dios-sabía-ella-lo-que-le-hacía-eso-a-un-hom bre?, Edward supo que no iba a ser capaz de alargar su placer mucho más. Estaba demasiado desesperado por estar dentro de donde ahora estaban jugando sus dedos. Los hinchados y mojados pliegues estaban prácticamente suplicando que los separaran para que su polla pudiera conducirse dentro del fundido calor de su coño. Quería montarla, joderla hasta que gritara su nombre mientras se corría, más fuerte de lo que jamás...

—¿Les importaría a los dos si dijera un par de palabras antes de que esto vaya mucho más allá? —el aliento de Emmett estaba caliente sobre el cuello de Edward, poniéndole la piel de gallina por donde hablaba. Edward había estado tan enfocado en la mujer entre sus brazos que no se había percatado cuando Emmett atravesó la habitación para estar de pie detrás de él.

—Desde luego, amor —Edward sonrió cuando Emmett se apretó aún más cerca de su espalda y sintió la gruesa barra de la desnuda excitación del otro hombre acomodarse entre los globos de su culo.

Gracias a dios que Emmett se había sacado la ropa antes de venir, porque Edward no podía pensar en nada más caliente que sentir la polla de su amante entre sus nalgas mientras él jugaba con el coño de Bella.

Excepto tal vez sentir la polla de Emmett entrando en su ano mientras Edward deslizaba su propia erección en el paraíso entre las piernas de Bella. Dios. Maldición. Sólo de pensarlo se le estaban poniendo las pelotas duras y una gota de semen se le escapó de la raja de la cabeza de su polla.

Las manos de Emmett acariciaron a Edward y bajaron hasta ahuecar el culo de Bella con ellas. Bella tomó un tembloroso aliento pero no se apartó. En vez de eso, dejó que sus ojos fueran de Edward a Emmett, en su mirada se mezclaban el calor y la cautela.

—Isabella, Edward pensó que tú disfrutarías pasando tiempo con nosotros. ¿Es así? —La voz de Emmett era lisa, sedosa y tan mandona como siempre, haciendo que Edward temblara de expectación. Nadie sabía como llevar la delantera en el dormitorio como Emmett. Él confiaba en el otro hombre implícitamente y rezaba porque Bella sintiera lo mismo.

—Sí —dijo Bella, sus labios separándose en una invitación que rechazar sería el infierno. Pero rechazarla es lo que hizo Edward. Iba a comportarse hasta que Emmett le dejara ir. Emmett ahora estaba al mando, justo de la manera que el sumiso interior de Edward apreciaba.

—Él también pensó que disfrutarías siendo dominada, teniendo a otra persona ordenando tu placer. ¿Esto también es correcto? —Edward hizo todo lo posible por no gemir cuando Emmett amasó la carne del culo de Bella mientras hablaba, provocando que su resbaloso coñito se rozara contra su hinchada polla una vez más.

Bella tembló, pero el deseo en sus ojos se intensificó.

—Sí, es correcto.

—¿Y disfrutarías dejándome ser el primero en ordenarte? —preguntó Emmett con el suficiente calor en su voz como para poner en llamas los cabellos de la nuca de Edward—. ¿Qué tomara la responsabilidad de satisfacerte, de mantenerte a salvo?

Bella vaciló un breve segundo y luego se repasó los labios con la lengua antes de hablar.

—Sí, con dos condiciones.

—¿Y esas serían? —Emmett sonaba divertido pero Edward sintió cómo se hinchaba su polla entre sus nalgas. Edward era un Dom nato, pero le encantaba encontrar un poco de resistencia entre sus sumisos y no era contrario a intercambiar roles de vez en cuando.

Sólo había sucedido unas pocas veces, pero Edwrad había tomado su turno detrás de Emmett, empujando su polla en el culo lubricado de su amante, ordenándole a Emmett que ni jugara consigo mismo ni se corriera hasta que Edward le diera permiso.

Joder. Los tres tenían que irse a la cama. Ahora. O Edward iba a perderlo sólo con los pensamientos eróticos que le venían a la cabeza.

—No quiero llamarte ni amo ni nada por el estilo.

—Está bien —dijo Emmett con una risa—. Nunca he ido por ahí de todos modos. Eso es un poco demasiado duro para mi gusto.

—Bueno —Bella sonrió y Edward pudo leer la aprobación en sus ojos. Aprobación y un respeto creciente hacia Emmett.

—¿Y la segunda condición?

—Quiero una palabra segura, algo para decir si las cosas comienzan a ir demasiado lejos. ¿Qué les parece "fotógrafo"? No es una palabra que vaya a aparecer en mitad de una conversación ligera de dormitorio.

Edward hizo todo lo posible por ocultar su shock, pero fracasó.

Bella vio como abría la boca y se rió.

—Venga, Edward . ¿Pensaste que nunca había jugado a esta clase de juegos antes? Tengo cuarenta y dos años y no tengo miedo de probar cosas nuevas, en el dormitorio o fuera de él.

—Hablando de cosas nuevas, ¿alguna vez has estado con dos hombres a la vez? —preguntó Emmett con un punto de timidez en su tono que le llegó a Edward al corazón. Emmett realmente quería que esto funcionara. Amaba a Edward y se estaba enamorando de Bella, rápidamente. Era evidente por el modo en que hablaba con ella, en los reverentes movimientos de sus manos mientras atormentaba la piel de su culo con sus dedos.

—No, pero no puedo pensar en dos hombres más hermosos con los que empezar.

—¿Y tal vez acabar? —preguntó Edward, lamentando sus palabras en cuanto sintió a Emmett tensarse detrás de él. Su amante obviamente no había querido compartir el hecho que ellos esperaban hacer de esto un arreglo a largo plazo hasta más tarde esa noche.

Bueno, una pena. Edward quería todo bien claro, quería que Bella supiera que jamás querría empezar algo así con ella y no acabarlo—.

Estoy loco por ti,Bella, y...

—Yo también estoy loca por ti —dijo ella, haciéndolo callar con un beso rápido—. Pero vamos a comenzar esto antes de que pierda el valor. No más conversación, Edward, no antes de que no haya tenido esto dentro de mí al menos una vez —ella movió las caderas hacia adelante, restregando su centro contra su polla.

Emmett se rió, un rico sonido que vibró a lo largo de la piel de Edward.

—Pensé que se suponía que era yo el que guiaba esta tarde.

—Guíanos, señor —Bella sonrió a Emmett, aquella sonrisa de un millón de dólares que le hacía brillar los ojos y nunca fallaba en calentar a Edward de la cabeza a los pies. Era tan bonita y, por al menos una noche, era suya. Suya y de Emmett.

—Edward, lleva a Bella al dormitorio y ata sus manos al cabezal —dijo Emmett, la anticipación se oía claramente en su voz—. Voy a ir a por algunos juguetes y me reuniré con ustedes en unos minutos.

Edward sonrió abiertamente mientras observaba cómo los ojos de Bella se ensanchaban al oír la palabra "juguetes". Oh sí, iba a ser una gran noche. Con suerte, la primera de muchas, muchas por venir.


	4. Chapter 3

**Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Anna J. Evans y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste**

**Contiene relaciones sexuales chico/chico y **menáge à trois

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

Edward justo terminaba de atar las muñecas de Bella a los postes centrales de su cabezal de estilo misión cuando Emmett entró en el dormitorio así que por suerte él no notó el modo en que Emmett se congeló en la entrada, paralizado por la vista de la pareja ante él.

Ellos eran tan increíblemente perfectos, el producto de magníficos genes perfeccionados por una dieta sana y ejercicio.

Y levantó las mismas dudas que lo habían molestado toda la semana desde que Edward propuso este último esquema.

¿Y si Bella no podía interesarse por él del modo en que ella obviamente se interesaba por Edward? ¿Y si Edward quedaba tan sorprendido por una noche en la cama con una mujer como Bella que decidía que preferiría estar con ella sin Emmett en el cuadro?

Edward había estado "afuera" desde que tenía diecisiete años y no había salido o no se había acostado con una mujer desde entonces.

¿Qué pasaría una vez que él comprendiera las formas en que una mujer verdadera podría darle placer, que un amante experto de uno u otro sexo volaría aquellas torpes experiencias que él había tenido con unas chicas adolescentes directamente fuera del agua?

Más que nada, Emmett quería lo mejor para Edward. Esto era por lo que él había confesado no saber si podría ser solo fiel a Edward por el resto de su vida. Emmett ansiaba tanto energía masculina como femenina en el dormitorio, amaba deslizar su cuerpo contra duras planicies y suaves curvas por igual. Un ménage à trois pareció la respuesta perfecta para sus necesidades, ¿pero era realmente lo qué Edward necesitaba?

¿Y en cuanto a Isabella eran tan impresionante que era difícil creer que nunca se había casado. ¿Era porque esperaba algo como esto o porque no quiso formar parte de un compromiso serio? Emmett necesitaba el compromiso de sus amantes. Si él iba a hacer su trabajo como Dom correctamente, él necesitaba saber que su sub estaba tan dedicado en la relación como él.

—¿Son esas… pinzas para pezones? —su voz era una seducción en sí misma, ronca, sensual, el sonido puramente femenino hizo que el pene de Emmett se endureciera aún más de lo que estaba ya.

—Lo son —no pudo evitar sonreír al leer el placer en los ojos de Bella.

Ella estaba tan ansiosa por esto como Edward había adivinado que estaría. Emmett sintió que sus preocupaciones lo abandonaban por el momento. Él solo tendría que concentrarse en dar a esta asombrosa mujer tanto placer que se convencería de que no podía estar sin él o Edward . Entonces simplemente tendría que tomarles a ambos en su vida -_y en su cama_- como un contrato global.

Emmett se acercó a la cama y colocó las pinzas de pezón en la mano extendida de Edward.

—Sabes qué hacer.

Edward se puso a trabajar en los pechos de Bella, lamiendo y chupando sus pezones en un estado de alta excitación antes de torcer las pinzas metálicas pasadas de moda que la mantendrían en un estado constante de estimulación. Emmett se estiró al lado de ella, llevando su mano para jugar con la temblorosa carne de su estómago mientras le susurró en la concha rosada de su oído.

—Cualquier momento en el que necesites parar yo recuerdo la palabra, pero espero que te abras a esto tanto como sea posible —Emmett tomó aire, intentando no perder el control mientras observaba a Edward apretar las pinzas y despacio deslizó su mano bajo la cinturilla de las bragas de Bella, encantado de encontrarla desnuda y prácticamente goteando con necesidad—. Eres tan hermosa, tan perfecta y no quiero nada más que darte placer, hacerte correr tan fuerte que olvidarás que has querido a nadie más que a Edward y a mí.

—Dios, Emmett… Quiero que sepas, yo…

—No hables —la hizo callar con un dedo contra sus labios llenos—.

No más conversación hasta que te corras. Entonces podrás decir mi nombre si quieres ya que seré el que coma tu coño.

Emmett hizo una pausa, saboreando el modo en que el ritmo de su respiración aumentó con sus palabras y los dedos que deslizó en su apretado y mojado coño condujeron su excitación aun más alto.

—No puedo esperar para tener mi boca sobre ti, meter mi lengua dentro de tu coño, hacerte gritar.

Su aliento se precipitó de sus labios separados y sus ojos se cerraron, el estremecimiento que bajó a través de ella no dejó duda que estaba tan impaciente como él.

—Edward, mantén su boca ocupada.

Emmett no podía recordar la última vez que se había movido tan rápido. Él estaba entre las piernas extendidas de Bella, rasgando su ropa interior de encaje por sus muslos antes de que Edward pudiera terminar con las pinzas. Una vez que sus bragas estuvieron en el suelo, Emmett la instó a que abriera todavía más los muslos, gimiendo cuando vio lo que había ante él.

—Éste es el coño más bonito que alguna vez he visto —dijo, asegurándose de hablar lo bastante fuerte para que Bella lo escuchara.

Él llevó sus dedos a los lados de sus labios, apartándolos, descubriendo cada pliegue y su resbaladiza entrada a su mirada. Ella realmente tenía el coño más adorable de su registro y Emmett había visto una buena parte. Pero nunca había visto unos labios tan delicados y atractivos, incluso aumentados con la excitación o tan perfecto clítoris. Sobresalía de los pliegues en lo alto de su sexo, prácticamente le rogaba que lo lamiera y chupara.

Pero en cambio Emmett se obligó a sí mismo a comenzar un poco más despacio.

Su polla pulsaba con ira contra las sábanas de seda cuando besó la suave carne de un muslo y luego del otro, dejando que su aliento caliente jugara a través de su calor húmedo mientras se movía entre los dos. Pronto ella se retorcía ligeramente bajo él pero no habló, sólo gimió suavemente, un sonido que fue amortiguado por la boca de Edward sobre la suya. Emmett levantó la vista para observar al par besarse, sus lenguas jugaban dentro y fuera de sus calientes bocas, la pasión entre ellos era completamente obvia.

Observarlos hacer el amor el uno al otro con sus bocas pronto lo puso aún más duro. Su saco dolía con la necesidad de correrse, de levantarse del coño de Bella y llevar su polla a donde su boca había estado. Pero no aún, no antes de que ella se corriera en su boca, hasta que ella hubiera gritado su nombre de la manera que él le había dado su permiso de hacer.

Emmett reanudó su trabajo en serio, sabiendo que el tiempo de bromear había pasado. Trabajó su lengua por sus lisos pliegues, bordeando su entrada, aplicando solamente una presión leve hasta que ella levantó las caderas en una súplica silenciosa por más, avisándole que ella ciertamente prestaba atención a ambos, el amante en sus labios y al ocupado entre sus piernas. Sólo entonces Emmett condujo su lengua en su coño, jodiéndola con movimientos lentos, lánguidos que pronto tenían los muslos de ella temblando alrededor de su rostro.

Con un gemido, Emmett se movió más rápido, llevando su pulgar a su protuberancia y rodeándolo, despacio al principio y luego más rápido. Su presión sobre el clítoris aumentó en proporción directa a la velocidad de su lengua en su coño, más rápido y más rápido, más duro y más duro, hasta que su sexo estuvo aún más mojado, más caliente.

Finalmente, Emmett la sintió tensarse bajo él y sus caderas se levantaron poderosamente en su cara.

—¡Emmett! —su nombre nunca había sonado tan bien como lo hizo viniendo de los labios de Bella mientras se corría. Él intentó no reír mientras lamía su crema, saboreando el gusto de su pasión. Dios, ella era tan dulce, tan caliente, tan… completamente irresistible.

Edward puso un condón en su mano antes de que pudiera si quiera pedir uno, demostrando otra vez que era el más considerado amante en el mundo. Sólo Edward observaría a otro hombre follarse a la mujer a la que él quería antes de haber tenido la oportunidad. Esto mostraba cuanto lo amaba Edward, haciendo que el corazón de Emmett doliera con tanta ferocidad como su polla, él se enfundó rápidamente con el condón.

—Jode mi culo, Edward —dijo Emmett, con voz temblorosa mientras colocaba su polla en la entrada de Bella. Entonces llevó su mirada a la de ella, sosteniendo aquellos profundos ojos marrones con su azul—.

¿Estás lista para que te joda, Bella?

—Sí, señor —dijo ella, sus palabras convirtiéndose en un gemido mientras se conducía dentro de ella.

Maldición, ella estaba estrecha. Su coño apretó su polla como un tornillo, dejando a Emmett sentir el modo en el que las contracciones de su último orgasmo todavía trabajaban por su cuerpo.

—Te sientes asombrosa —susurró contra sus labios antes de besarla, saboreando el gusto de Edward mezclado con el propio sabor adictivo de Bella.

—No estoy dentro de ti todavía —dijo Edward detrás de él, bromeando aunque por el modo en que sus dedos temblaron cuando él extendió el aceite sobre el ano de Emmett dejó claro que él estaba más que listo para encontrar algún alivio.

—Dios, sí —Emmett gimió cuando la punta roma de la polla de Edward golpeó contra la entrada de su culo y luego despacio, con cuidado, empujó dentro. Inmediatamente Emmett sintió cómo aumentó el placer de estar dentro de Bella, si tal cosa fuera posible.

Si esto era por la estimulación de la polla de Edward llenándolo tan completamente o solo al saber que estaba tan íntimamente conectado con estas dos personas tan asombrosas, Emmett no podía estar seguro, pero sintió que una oleada de emoción lo abrumaba. Después de esto, no había marcha atrás.

Él se retiró y luego se condujo de nuevo en el acogedor calor de Bella, empujando hasta que golpeó el final de su coño y sus pelotas se ubicaron en la hendidura de su culo, restregando contra su clítoris su hueso pélvico de modo que la hizo gemir. Pronto Edward encontró el mismo ritmo detrás de él, llenando a Emmett con su polla cada vez que él se retiraba del coño de Bella, haciendo Emmett eco de los excitados suspiros y gemidos emitidos de la boca de su mujer.

Su mujer. Dios, Emmett rezó para que a ella le gustara ser de los dos. Él ya era adicto a ella y todavía no se había ni corrido. Pero estaba cerca, locamente cerca.

—Oh Dios, oh Dios —susurró Bella, sacudiéndose bajo él, tirando de las ataduras que sostenían sus manos, sus ojos corrían de Emmett a donde Edward trabajaba detrás de él por encima de los dos, obviamente tan alterada por lo que ellos compartían como Emmett mismo.

Pronto ella gritó, su coño sujetándolo firmemente donde Emmett acariciaba en su interior, el calor húmedo se precipitó a cubrir su longitud y humedecer sus doloridas pelotas. Edward gimió un segundo más tarde, su ritmo vacilaba mientras su aliento entraba y salía.

Entonces Emmett sintió la corriente caliente del semen de Edward llenando su culo y encontró que él no podía aguantarse su propia liberación por más tiempo.

—¡Edward! ¡Bella! —llamó a ambos por sus nombres cuando su polla se enterró profundamente dentro del coño de Bella, su orgasmo lo golpeó con fuerza y rapidez, exprimiendo hasta la última gota de esperma de su saco.

Olas de placer se precipitaron de su ingle a cada parte de su cuerpo, bañando a Emmett en el puro placer carnal. Su polla se ablandó dentro de Bella pero él no se retiró enseguida, queriendo saborear la sensación de Edward todavía dentro de él y el cuerpo de Bella tan apretado a su alrededor. Edward relajó su peso sobre él y Emmett se encontró hundiéndose en el cuerpo de Bella, despacio, para que ella pudiera avisarle si el peso combinado de los dos era demasiado.

Ella sólo suspiró de alegría y rodeó con sus piernas a ambos, manteniendo a los tres unidos con aquellas longitudes increíblemente largas y atractivas. Ellos se quedaron así por un rato, nadie habló, solamente aspirando el olor delicioso del sexo que llenó el cuarto.

—Chicos… deberían haberme dicho… acerca de aquel espejo —Bella dijo finalmente, claramente sin aliento del mejor modo posible.

—El espe… —Edward se interrumpió con una risa que hizo que su polla se resbalara fuera del cuerpo de Emmett—. Ah mierda, me olvidé totalmente de él. Ha estado allí tanto tiempo que ni siquiera pienso en eso ya.

—Yo tampoco —dijo Emmett, saliéndose de Bella, sabiendo que tenía que encargarse del condón antes de que se ablandara más, pero en realidad no deseando salirse todavía. Ya estaba pensando en medidas de control de natalidad que no fueran gomas aunque Bella no había concordado en volver a su cama de nuevo.

Pero ella lo haría, percibió, si aquella luz satisfecha en sus ojos servía para juzgar.

—Bueno me costó bastante apartar los ojos. Una vez que los vi a los dos… cuando Edward… —ella dejó sus palabras desvanecerse cuando un rubor calentó sus mejillas.

—¿Cuándo Edward comenzó a joderme? —Emmett preguntó, envolviendo el condón en un pañuelo y tirándolo antes de comenzar a desatar a Bella.

—Sí —dijo ella, su voz sonando de nuevo a sexo puro.

—¿Eso te excitó? —Emmett liberó sus muñecas y se las llevó a la boca, besando las marcas rojas donde ella había luchado contra sus ataduras mientras hacían el amor.

—Lo hizo. Mucho —dijo ella, haciendo una pausa para echar una mirada interrogante a Edward antes de regresar sus ojos a Emmett—.

Nunca pensé que lo haría pero fue la cosa más caliente que alguna vez he visto. Y me hizo preguntarme…

—¿Preguntarte qué, cariño? —preguntó Edward, sentándose del otro lado de Bella, besándola suavemente en la mejilla mientras ella doblaba sus piernas debajo de sí misma.

—Preguntarme cómo se sentiría tener a uno de vosotros haciéndome eso a mí, mientras el otro estubiera… dentro de mi coño —sus ojos se deslizaron rápidamente de Emmett a Edward, intentando juzgar su reacción—. ¿Eso es… posible?

—Oh infierno, sí, sí lo es y es probable. En cuanto nos demos una ducha —dijo Edward.

Emmett sonrió mientras se inclinaba a capturar los labios de Bella, maravillándose de cómo esta asombrosa mujer encajaba perfectamente en cada fantasía. Su lengua resbaló dentro de su boca y fue seguido segundos más tarde por la de Edward. Bella se unió con entusiasmo al beso de tres bandas, probando dentro de una boca y luego la otra, suspirando con una alegría que Emmett entendió completamente.

Se sintió correcto entre ellos, mejor que cualquier cosa que él jamás hubiera conocido y no había ningún modo en que dejara ir a cualquiera de estas asombrosas personas sin luchar. Él definitivamente haría todo lo posible para ayudar a Edward a convencer a Bella que ellos eran los hombres para ella pero prefería usar las palabras como su último recurso.

Primero ellos la harían correrse unas cuantas veces más, asegurándose que estuviera demasiado laxa por el placer para incluso pensar en rechazar su petición.

—Ducha, a la ducha —masculló Emmett contra dos pares de labios suaves, hinchados.

—Sí, señor —tanto Bella como Edward contestaron al mismo tiempo, haciéndolos a todos reír. Él estaba siendo todo menos un buen Dom esta noche, demasiado atrapado por la emoción y la novedad de lo que ellos compartían como para mantener el control sobre sí mismo, por no hablar de sus amantes. Pero eso vendría con el tiempo. Emmett no tenía duda sobre eso.

Poco a poco, le mostrarían a Bella que Edward y él podrían ser todo lo que ella jamás había querido, el cumplimiento de todas sus más secretas fantasías. Iba a ser un placer, sobre todo considerando que Emmett estaba tan ansioso por intentar su primera petición como lo estaba ella. Él no podía esperar para trabajar sus dedos y luego su polla en su culo mientras Edward penetraba su coño.

Sólo el pensamiento bastaba para hacer que su polla se engrosara entre sus piernas y lo tenía corriendo detrás de Edward y Bella, quienes ya habían desaparecido en el baño principal.

Él nunca había estado más agradecido por la ducha extra-grande que había instalado la primavera pasada cuando él y Edward habían decidido que necesitaban más espacio para satisfacer su afición a las duchas en pareja. Había más que espacio suficiente para lavarse los tres juntos. Igualmente no habría importado si no lo hubiera habido.

Emmett simplemente habría exigido que todos se apretaran juntos y hacerlo lo mejor que pudieran. Él no podría soportar estar separado de los demás durante un minuto, no ahora y no durante cualquier tiempo en el futuro próximo si él tenía algo que decir sobre ello.


End file.
